


Demonics AU

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M, i know i tagged it with souyo but that doesnt come in until later so please bear with me, yu is a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yu Narukami moves to Inaba to stay with his uncle and cousin. But as a demon in a town full of demon hunters, will he make it out alive?
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Demonics AU

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first time writing something in several years so it might not be perfect ! also some of the chapters might be a bit short. i hope thats alright :)

Yu Narukami wasn’t human.

His parents hadn’t told him about his demonic nature for a long time. He remembered it clearly, though; he’d come home from school in tears, having been called a “freak” and a “monster”. His mother had taken one look into his bright yellow pupils and sighed in disappointment.

From that day forward, Yu had been forbidden from going outside, from showing himself to the world. And though they had good intentions, he couldn’t help but be angry. Especially after he found out the true cause of his curse.

He recalled his parents arguing loudly about whether or not to tell him, something that had ultimately backfired since he heard anyways. It was their fault he was like this, he had learned. His parents had been reckless spenders, and sold Yu’s soul for such an absurdly large amount of money that he couldn’t even imagine how much it was.

It was cruel and unfair - Yu knew that much. He had seen normal families in books and television shows, but in the end that was just fiction. Having parents that despised him being the only prominent figures in his life, Yu had little faith in true love and compassion even existing. 

Perhaps if it did exist, a monster like him just wasn’t deserving of such a thing.

* * *

As the train rumbled over the tracks, Yu was lost in his thoughts. He was going to be spending a year in Inaba living with his uncle and cousin. It was tucked away from the main cities, but not rural enough to be completely obscure. It was the place his mother had fled from in hopes of escaping the supernatural life many of those born and raised there were destined to lead.  _ And look at how that turned out _ , he thought with a snicker. 

Inaba was home to some of the oldest and most skilled demon hunters in Japan, their bloodlines dating back centuries as ancient traditions were passed from generation to generation, their power boosted by the natural holy ground the town had been founded on. It had been blessed by Izanami herself, after all.

What Yu was more scared of was who he was staying with. He didn’t know much about his mother’s brother, other than what he had heard from eavesdropping on his parents. Apparently he was an ace demon hunter and a detective on top of that. If the townspeople weren’t suspicious of him, then surely he-

_ -Yasoinaba, next stop, Yasoinaba.  _ The announcement blared over the loudspeaker, snapping Yu back to reality. He rubbed his temples exasperatedly and let out a sigh as he grabbed his bags from the upper-compartment of the train. 

Of course, his demonic features had already started to creep through the facade he had cast while on the train. He silently cursed, looking down as to not incriminate himself - his eerily yellow pupils and fangs that poked down from his upper lip would surely be a dead giveaway. Fortunately, magic was innate to demons, even those who were supposed to be human. He took a deep breath and steadied himself, looking at his reflection in the windows of the train. Yu was relieved to find that he was staring back at his completely human face.

He knew he was walking right into a death trap, and yet...he still went. Hopefully once his uncle found out his true nature, he would give Yu a swift, painless death. That was all he could hope for, after all.

* * *

Yu walked around the barren train station, stomach tied in knots as he searched for his uncle - or as he knew him, Detective Dojima. Then, just barely in earshot, he heard a voice.

“Hey! Over here!” Dojima waved at Yu, a wide grin on his face.

Yu jumped a bit, startled by the sudden noise, before whirling around and walking to where his uncle was standing. 

Dojima extended his hand. “The name’s Ryotaro Dojima. You are…?” He trailed off, waiting for an answer.

“Yu Narukami. It's a pleasure to m-meet you, sir.” He reluctantly shook his uncle’s hand, hoping that his palms weren’t too sweaty. He silently yelled at himself to pull it together as they walked to the car. 

“So you came from the big city, huh? Must be disappointing, moving from such a exciting place like that to a boring old town like this,” Dojima said, trying to strike up some small talk. Yu mumbled a quick ‘yeah’, far too nervous to have a conversation. The remainder of the ride to the Dojima residence was dead silent, a tension in the air that Yu couldn’t quite figure out.

As his uncle unlocked the door to the house, Yu’s head was pounding. He knew that trying to keep a facade up in town would be hard, but he hadn’t known it would be  _ this _ hard. He exhaustedly he stumbled through the doorway, nearly forgetting to close it behind him. 

“There’s someone else I’d like to introduce you to,” Dojima exclaimed as he walked upstairs. He knocked on a door and called a name, but Yu couldn’t make out what it was. Right now, he had to focus all of his energy on keeping up his disguise. Of course he was going to die here, but he’d be a little disappointed if it was on the first night.

Dojima came back down the stairs with a young girl in a pink dress. “...’lo.” She mumbled and hid behind him.  _ I hope she’s not scared of me _ , Yu thought. Dojima chuckled. “She’s a bit shy, but this is my daughter, Nanako.” Yu muttered a quick ‘hi’, feeling his face beginning to go red. 

His uncle took notice of this. “Are you feeling alright? You should go unpack. Your room is at the top of the stairwell!” He shouted. Yu was so relieved to be dismissed that he almost tripped on his way up the stairs.

Yu was lucky that the door to his room had a lock on it. He closed the blinds and shut the door, putting his bags down and collapsing onto the couch. He let out a sigh of relief, unfurling his tail from around his waist and slipping it over the hem of his pants. He didn’t get much done before he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The last few hours of the day had gone by in a blur. Yu had been woken up to have dinner with the Dojimas, got settled into his room, and went to sleep early. His uncle seemed nice, though Yu was far too tired to tell if he was genuine or not. Either way, Yu got the feeling that he wouldn’t be dying.

_ Not yet, at least. _


End file.
